The Honor Guard
Category:Roleplay-Focused Roleplaying Guilds From the distant lands of Cimmeria, Aquilonia and Stygia, forged from many tribes, clans and peoples, the Honor Guard exists as a number of individuals who have banded together in the hopes of protecting the innocents of their lands from the armies of the evil Thoth-Amon. Race, while ever present in society, has been cast aside for the sake of the greater good; for, in the hopes of bringing together the strongest of allies from every part of the land, do the Honor Guard aim to crush the sorcerer beneath their collective heels to bring his dark conquest to an end. Of those that know the history of the Honor Guard, it is said that the founding members were all of mixed blood that, despite cultural diversity, rational thought and logic prevailed in governing the legion. Those that came first would be forever remembered as the founders, their names chiseled in front stone on the Honor Guard battle keep, as a symbol of how unity could truly bring about victory - Baresh, the Cimmerian; Conobar, the Cimmerian; Norty, the Stygian; Chandah, the Stygian; and Slide, the Aquilonian. Onward the founders forged, the Honor Guard growing in number, awaiting the day they could finally pull all of the just peoples of the land together to bring about a new, wondrous age across Hyboria. Even now, as the Honor Guard expand, so to do they prepare for the final battle that will decide the fate of all... =Basic Information= Founded by members to have fun within the Age of Conan world, and to enjoy and partake in the aspects of roleplay on the Hyperborea RP-PvP server. We focus on the more honorable aspects of the game, and we expect all members of The Honor Guard to uphold those beliefs: If you witness an innocent being attacked, step forward to protect them. We are a medium-to-heavy RP centric Guild, and would expect all potential members to know that we expect at least some understanding of roleplaying; if you do not, we are more than happy to teach, and we won't punish those who are genuinely trying to roleplay. If you feel The Honor Guard is for you, then we look forward to seeing your application and a welcome message on our forums. If you see one of our leaders in-game, feel free to contact them via a tell, and ensure you include some aspect of RPing - you can contact Baresh, Conobar or Norty. =Recruitment Guidelines= *Must be 18+ *Must be Role-Play centric in-game *Must be willing to help fellow Guild members *Must have an anti-ganking gaming belief =Guild Policies= *We do not condone, nor accept murderers or random player killings (unless attacked, or they are recognized by the Guild as 'Kill On Sight', leave them alone). *We do not condone, nor accept griefing (in any way, shape or form); this includes respawn camping, attacking players repeatedly, etc. *While we aim to protect the innocent, be aware that not all innocents are as they seem - be certain you know who is attacking whom, before you step in to aid (if you are unsure, walk away). *We expect Guild members to be active and ready to run instances with fellow Guild members (we promote a Guild Community mentality, aimed at being willing to help one another).